levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
DS1
DS1 The DS1 Orbital Battle Station is a first of a kind machine, designed to eliminate cities with a single blast of its atomic ray beam. The DS1, sometimes referred to as "The Death Star" by First Legion soldiers, is approximately the size of a large city, housing engines, habitation zones, relaxation areas and targeting bridges. Design The basic structure of the station is a sphere the size of a small city, with a kilometer-wide trench containing docking bays running around its equator. Because of its size and shape, it is sometimes mistaken for a small moon. The DS1 is divided into two hemispheres, each subdivided into 12 bridge-controlled zones. The northern hemisphere held the main armament of the station, a fearsome super-laser. This weapon has the external appearance of a bowl many kilometers wide. When activated, eight separate beams would be activated by a nuclear reaction through the particle accelerator tubes, amplified through rings, and conjoined to form one of eight separate beams that would converge outside the dish, focusing into a point to form a single incredibly powerful super-laser beam. The DS1 was said to comprise eighty-four separate internal levels, stacked south to north. Each level was separated into 257 sub-levels. A nominal number of sub-levels were then to be stacked around the surface of the sphere, encompassing the inner stacked levels. A number of the Death Star's docking bays were reserved as executive docking bays for high-ranking personnel, featuring larger facilities and more significant defenses. Facilities included parks, shops, and other amenities for the crew, as well as numerous infrastructure necessities such as trash compactors. The entire hull of the station is covered in quadrennium steel. The battle station had two massive engines in the midsection All engineers working near the highly radioactive engines wore radiation suits to minimize harmful exposure. Near the northern pole, a hundred-meter tower was constructed and shielded to near impenetrability for the President to use as personal quarters while on board. Operational command of the space station took place from the over-bridge, which included the conference room. A high-speed shuttle system was reserved for officers to traverse the station quickly. Armaments and defensive systems As impressive as the Death Star's design was, its armament and defensive measures were also extensive. Its primary weapon was its Concave Dish Composite Beam Super-laser, which the designer, Bevel Lemelisk, had included in the final design. The entirety of the DS1's spherical design, including the majority of its interior volume, was dedicated to the support and maintenance of the super-laser. The diameter of the super-laser cannon well is approximately 35 kilometers. The energy for the super-weapon originated from deep within the battle station, and would be channeled into an array of eight initiator laser cannons. The eight laser cannons, via tributary beams, then converged into a central nexus point above the cannon well to form a powerful single beam. The super-laser likewise required eight super-laser firing stations: four primary stations plus four backups in case one of the stations failed. The super-laser was dangerous even to itself, so various safeguards were implemented to prevent the battle-station from being consumed by its own power. The tributary beams had to be perfectly calibrated and aligned; otherwise, the central beam would miss-focus and dissipate, resulting in a flurry of back scatter that could severely damage or even destroy the super-laser housing. The firing process generated magnetic fields and gravitational flux, necessitating their dissipation to prevent the amplification system from becoming misaligned and the battle station from tearing apart. The super-laser can be set to varying power levels, with one power level sufficient to use against enemy stations of the like. At full power, the super-laser requires a full day to recharge. A downside to the presence of the super-laser was that the DS1 had to forgo all but the most rudimentary shielding capabilities in order to achieve such destructive power. However, its surface-to-air defenses were sufficient to make up for its lack of efficient shielding. It possessed 5,000 XX-9 heavy turbo-lasers, 2,500 MS-1 ion cannons, 2,500 SB-920 Laser Cannons, and 5,000 D6 turbo-laser batteries that acted as its surface-to-air defenses. The SB-920 batteries were largely congregated around the DS1's trenches, were powerful enough to destroy space shuttles with a single shot, and utilized an advanced Target Acquisition and Targeting (TAT) system similar to that of certain Imperial surface-to-air defense systems. The XX-9 heavy turbo-lasers in use are variants that had four sections and were overall larger. To ensure the turrets didn't cause friendly fire and to deter hijackers from attacking their posts, a safety mechanism automatically locked them up when any part of the Death Star was within their sights, making them disadvantageous against airborne fighters. Besides defense, the turbo-laser batteries acted as directional markers for shuttle pilots. Shield-projection towers on the Death Star's surface emitted energy fields that covered the DS1's city sprawls, protecting them from space debris as well as providing limited defense against energy weapons, due to most of the DS1's energy reserves being harnessed for the super laser. At least three shield-projection towers were necessary for a city sprawl, with their power cells, machinery, and shield-operator stations located at the bases of the towers. In addition, they were highly concentrated around the tower containing the President's offices, for obvious reasons. Shield operation fell under the jurisdiction of Battle Station Operations, with various officers, operators, and technicians tasked with manning the shield-projection tower's stations to ensure that the shields were always in full working order. The Death Star's hull plating was made of military-grade Quadrennium steel, most of which had been drawn and processed from asteroid metal. Because of the challenges of not only creating the material necessary, but also producing enough to install the plating onto the station, several sections of the Death Star were pressurized during the installation of the hull for efficiency purposes, such as storage space for supplies during construction as well as temporary habitats for laborers. The Death Star's hull from a distance appeared relatively smooth to the naked eye. Construction Plan Phase One Phase One of DS1 production incurs the building of a centralized core system, with an orbital ring connected to the center. This module has temporary life support systems for the workers that will be replaced during Phase Three of the program. This phase is largely centered on creating a working central power core which will eventually power the entire completed station. During this phase, the construction will be based on the Earth, with separate construction sites based in the following areas: Beijing, Xian, Kunming and Jian. The completed modules from these facilities will be assembled in Phase Two. Phase Two Phase Two of the DS1 production incurs the assembly of pre-constructed modules created in Phase One. The modules will be launched into space using the latest Imperial Falcon Heavy rockets and assembled above Levellers Airspace. The proposed trajectory will see construction in low orbit, with protection aircraft available for deployment from one of the DS1 hangers. This phase will see all main core systems fully operational for the first time, prior to launch, while the first permanent crew take up residence Phase Three Phase Three of the DS1 production incurs the addition of permanent habitation quarters and the installation of the lower semi-circular modules. Exterior construction will be granted to AI person's at this point, to prevent unnecessary Imperial deaths. Human residents will be moved into engineering roles and a new fighter squadron will take their place in the newly installed Lower Hanger Block (LHB1). At this point, the DS1 will be raised up into a higher atmospheric orbit as the first test for the newly installed engines. Phase Four Phase Four of the DS1 production incurs the completion of the upper semi-circular habitation and work modules. At this point, work will begin on making the base fully self-sustained whilst the original orbital ring modules will be replaced with permanent structures. The LHB1 will be re-stocked with aircraft and planes, allowing the previous detachment to return to Earth, while UHB1 will be stocked for the first time with experimental VTOL (Vertical Take-Of and Landing) planes and a detachment of the First Legion will enlist onboard. Phase Five Phase Five of DS1 production incurs the addition of the Harnessing Dish. Once installed, the experimental atomic ray beam will be controlled through the said harnessing dish that will adjust the capacity of the laser beam. After the successful installation of the Harnessing Dish, the DS1 will be raised up into a planetary orbit as the first of two major tests for the station: Launch Enabling Test This test incurs the launch of the orbital rocket boosters located in the Lower Semi-circular Habitation Sphere, propelling the DS1 into orbit around planet Earth. Once launched, the DS1 will be entirely self sufficient, with the capacity to remain in orbit for months at a time. Activation Enabling Test This test incurs the first test fire of the DS1 laser beam. The DS1 will be positioned directly above New Delhi where it will fire it's beam at the city center (28° 38' 41.2800'' N and 77° 13' 0.1956'' E.). After the beam has been initiated, the city will be destroyed in a colossal explosion, generating thousands of nuclear watts and killing everyone in the surrounding area (100km3). The explosion will have the force of 100 Tsar Bomba class nuclear device's and will expose almost everyone in Imperial India to high levels of lethal radiation. Usage Tests Test 1 The first test of the DS1 was in 2019, when the President of the Libirachi Empire ordered it to be tested on the city of New Dehli. Following weeks of anti-AI protests, the civilian rebels based themselves in the Indian city, where they overran the local government buildings and turned the city into a stronghold. Coincidentally, at almost the same time, DS1 had completed the Launch Enabling Test and needed to prove it could destroy cities. President Jackson ordered the DS1 to target the city center, killing millions in the process. Despite the travesty that occurred, the ISB covered the event up, claiming that it never happened. Although Imperial citizens were brainwashed to ignore the event, leaders of neighboring nations were informed that the Libirachi possessed such a weapon. War War against terror (December 2019) After the Hǔnluàn seized control over the eastern reaches of china, the President of the Libirachi Empire ordered that the weapon was to be used in a preliminary assault on the fortress town of Quian which was the base for the terrorist leaders. President Jimping ordered the assault on the 10th of December 2019, after the Explosion at the Ulaanbaatar Government Building desecrated the imperial High Command. Within minutes of the order, the DS1 moved into place above the town and blasted the base. The following fallout destroyed the local mountainside and killed aproximately 85,000 civilians in the process. Despite the ordeal, the terrorist leaders were found to have escaped when the Imperial Purge Troopers surrounded the area.Category:The Libirachi Empire